


rain

by rebelvigilante



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, act 2 era, this is literally just self indulgent fluff, whiz and marv being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelvigilante/pseuds/rebelvigilante
Summary: marvin wakes up in the middle of the night. apparently, whizzer had too.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	rain

It was an ungodly hour of the night when Marvin’s eyes blinked open. This was a thing that happened often - for some reason, his internal clock liked to wake him when everyone else was sleeping - but he typically didn’t put much thought into it. Typically, he’d roll over and admire his boyfriend’s sleeping face until he could go back to sleep too. This time, his boyfriend’s face wasn’t there. In fact, the bed even lacked the warmth that came from sharing it. Whizzer must’ve left a while ago. 

He sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position. Thunder cracked through the silence, a flash of lightning following and lighting up the room for a split second. It brought a slight smile to Marvin’s face. He knew where Whizzer would be. 

Something about storms drew Whizzer away from everything else and towards the window. Particularly the bay window in their living room, because he could curl up there and watch the storm. Marvin always teased him about it, about how he was too tall for the little bench and about how he could’ve sat by  _ any  _ window in their apartment and would get the exact same view. 

Marvin slipped out of bed, ignoring the cold wood floors his feet were met with in favor of making his way through the apartment to find his boyfriend. He padded down the hall and turned the corner to the living room, his smile growing at the sight of Whizzer. 

As expected, he was curled up at the window. He looked surprisingly comfortable, for someone as tall as he was fitting into such a small space. He’d grabbed one of the extra blankets from the closet and a decorative pillow from the couch, and from where Marvin stood it looked like he was asleep. Funny how decorative pillows weren’t comfortable to sleep on until Marvin wasn’t there to see it happen. 

He stepped into the living room, slowly approaching Whizzer. He didn’t want to wake him up, but the window surely wasn’t a comfortable place to sleep. Marvin must’ve stood there for ten minutes, watching the man sleep and contemplating how he should go about getting him back to bed, before finally deciding that his best option was to carefully slide his hands under him and carry him. 

Whizzer stirred as Marvin lifted him off of the window bench. He mumbled, something Marvin couldn’t understand, and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. His eyes were still closed. 

“Shh, love. Back to sleep,” Marvin murmured, dropping a kiss to the top of Whizzer’s head.

“But the rain,” Whizzer murmured, a mix of sleepy and whiny. 

Marvin chuckled. “We live in New York, hon. It’ll rain again. We can still hear it from the bedroom, yeah?”

Whizzer yawned, laying his head on Marvin’s shoulder. “Not as good.”

“Well, it’ll be more comfortable in here. It’ll probably still be raining in the morning, we can cuddle by the window then,” Marvin tried to compromise, laying Whizzer down in their bed. He knew the compromise wouldn’t matter much, considering that the younger man had curled up under the blankets and was already half asleep once again. 

“M’kay,” he hummed. “Come cuddle.”

“Of course, princess.”

Whizzer pressed himself against Marvin’s chest, and Marvin held him. Like all other ungodly hours of the night, Marvin brushed the hair out of his boyfriend’s face and watched him sleep until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo! what up! remember dreamintrousers? yeah, that’s me. i’m starting over lol
> 
> i won’t go into all of that here bc i’m going to post an update thing over there, but i’m doing better mentally and i’ve decided to just... restart here! so yes, here’s a brand new (and extremely sweet) one-shot! i hope you enjoyed it, tysm for reading <3


End file.
